All They Had On They're Minds Were Each Other
by xxswt-imaginationxx
Summary: Buttercup meets butch at her secret spot. what happens when buttercupcant use her physical strength and gives in to her emotions?


She walked along through the dirt path she created herself a couple of years back yet she wasn't the adventurous and strong little girl anymore. She was now 16 and was strong … at least she was a couple of hours ago that to her now seemed a lifetime ago. She could barely keep herself up and her head and arms dropped lifelessly as she walked. Her face was glowing as sweat dripped from her forehead. She came here every time she fought with the professor and her sisters and that usually ended up in a brutal fight between her and her hotheaded sister. She hadn't much on her mind except her destination and whom she'd see there.

She was wearing a pale green long-sleeved top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow and thin black trousers. Her feet wore no shoes

She fell to the ground beside a tree and didn't have the strength to continue. She felt useless. "Guess professor was right" she said to herself drowning herself in self pity.

"Your old man doesn't know jack about you."

She looked up and den around to see where she dropped exactly. She had arrived at her 'secret' spot. A little area in the forest outside Townsville where there was the most beautiful view of the city lake in the whole forest. She looked back up to her best friend, a person she loved so much like a brother and yet a boy she longed to be with forever as something more.

She looked into his eyes and she saw worry. 'Worry' she thought to herself. She remembered she didn't look too good. She attempted to smile at him but it hurt.

"Hey" she said hoping she sounded okay

"Hi. Wanna go lie down at your spot?"

He gave her a little smile and held out his hand toward her. She took it willingly and let him pull her up from the grass. He felt her put all her weight on him and without asking took her into both his arms and lifted her off the ground. If she was herself she would've punched hi right then but she was to weak and sort f liked being protected by his strong chest and arms being cradled like a baby against him. She always wanted to go back to when she was 6 and without a care in the world.

He tried to put her down but she clung onto him. He chuckled t himself and picked her back up and sat down himself with her now ling on his lap with her arms wrapped round him and his cradling her like a baby.

"Mmmhhhffmmmmm"

"What was that?" He asked with curiosity. She looked up at him and repeated her muffled words.

"I was trying to say, I love you"

"You… love me?" he asked with a cute confused face.

She only nodded and tried to make her little confession as straightforward as she could.

"It's just I always did and I didn't know when to tell you and just now we were so close and it just felt so-"

"Good?"

"Well… Yeah and it's just a felt this sort of really strong-"

"Connection?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you stopped-"

"Finishing your sentences?" he asked with a big smile on his face. He had such a cute smile!

"Anyways... I was just you know, wondering if you-"

"Felt the same way?"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU STO-"

She never managed to finish her sentence as his mouth crashed down onto hers. She didn't know how to react at first so she just did what she thought would be best. She kissed back. He felt her lips relax a bit and took advantage of the situation with his tongue slid it slowly over her lips and parted them sliding his tongue into her mouth. She followed suit and he had no complaints and deepened the kiss.

He slowly stopped the kiss and kissed her gently a couple of times before opening his eyes and looking at the beautiful girl in his arms. He cradled her again as long as could because he knew this opportunity doesn't come by often. He let her play with his hair and trace over the defined lines oh his 6-pack abs. He never let any girl get so close to him with the exception of her. His childhood nemesis, his lifelong best friend and his teen crush. Nothing could top that night together for them and buttercup forgot about the fight with her sisters. Butch seemed to forget everything then. All they had on they're minds were each other.


End file.
